Hell's Kitchen (SVU)
Summary The Special Victims Unit are called in after a waitress from a trendy New York restaurant is sexually assaulted at an after-hours VIP party. Plot plot Cast Main cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Sergeant Odafin Tutuola * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Philip Winchester as A.D.A. Peter Stone Recurring cast * Ryan Buggle as Noah Porter-Benson * John Rothman as Judge Edward Kofax * William Oliver Watkins as ESU Officer Mido Hamid * Amanda Warren as Defense Attorney Regina Carter * Paul Bomba as Officer Bobby Nardone Guest cast * Luke Kirby as Andrew Liebowitz * Genevieve Angelson as Kayla Morgan * Jacob Pitts as A.D.A. Chris Hodges * Tiffany Villarin as Vicky Walczak * Sara Bues as Bethany Fisher * Anthony Chatmon II as Darius Moore * Tim Farley as Michael Boykin * Lora Lee Gayer as Emily Holmes * Randy Ramos, Jr. as Marco Meiojas * Martin Barabas as Judge Lawrence Gregory * Nathan Faudree as Brian Matthews * Sivan Kumar as Niraj Patel * Eileen Weisinger as Rhonda Williams * Morgan Marcell as Lauren * Sydney Lemmon as Susie * Georgia Warner as Danielle * Michael Mellamphy as Bartender * Erinn Anova as Clerk * Eric Aschebrenner as Reporter References references Quotes :Kayla Morgan: I'm sorry, I just... this is a waste of everybody's time. :Olivia: I know that this is difficult, and we're almost done, I promise, but if you could just give me one more minute. :Rollins: You remember how your shirt got ripped? :Kayla: I had a lot to drink. :Olivia: Where? :Kayla: I don't know. It's fuzzy. :Rollins: And that is completely normal. Victims don't remember all the details of their assault. :Kayla: Look, I'm not a victim. :Olivia: I think maybe you were, Kayla. ---- :Fin: The girl gets in your car, she's a hot mess, and you just keep driving? :Michael Boykin: I barely looked at her. I was on the phone with my wife the entire ride. :Carisi: You know we hate it when you guys do that, right? ---- :Stone: I can't imagine how difficult this is, Kayla. My sister was murdered by the people I was prosecuting. I have to wake up every morning and convince myself that it wasn't my fault, and the only way I can do that is if I believe I can stop it from happening to somebody else. ---- :Rollins: Oh, my feet have not hurt this bad since I waited tables. :Olivia: I had no idea. When did you wait tables? :Rollins: Oh, I was 16. Aunt Betty's Cabin. Best chicken-fried steak you've ever had. You know, truth be told, none of this culinary grab-ass surprises me. :Olivia: You were assaulted. :Rollins: Well, one of my regulars wanted a little extra sugar with his coffee. Instead, he ended up with a raw steak on his eye. :Olivia: Good for you. ---- Background Information and Notes Category:SVU episodes